donaldduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum of Modern Marvels
Donald Duck Modern Inventions 007.jpg|Donald prepares to "pay". Donald Duck Modern Inventions 008.jpg|Donald scams his way into the museum. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 009.jpg|Donald goes into the museum. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 010.jpg|Donald enters the museum. Museum of Modern Marvels is a museum Donald Duck visited in the animated short, "Modern Inventions". The museum is filled with various futuristic devices from the perspective of 1937. The admission price is 25 cents to enter the museum. Attractions Robot Butler Donald Duck Modern Inventions 018.jpg|Donald meets the Robot Butler. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 019.jpg|The Robot Butler takes Donald's first hat. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 020.jpg|The Robot Butler takes his first hat. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 021.jpg|The Robot Butler thanks Donald for his hat. The Robot Butler is one of the first attractions. The Robot Butler takes the hat of anyone who enters the museum. He'll also follow people around and take their hats if they end up wearing some again. Hitchhiker's Aid Donald Duck Modern Inventions 035.jpg|Donald pranks a Hitch-Hiker's Aid. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 036.jpg|Donald's trick works. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 037.jpg|Donald laughs at the Hitchhiker's Aid. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 038.jpg|The Hitchhiker's aid pokes Donald's eyes out. A briefcase designed to attract cars while the user sleeps. If a car drives by, the brief case opens to release a robot that flashes the word stop from the area where it's mouth is. It appears not to take kindly to being tricked or laughed at. Automatic Bundle Wrapper Donald Duck Modern Inventions 056.jpg|Donald as the Bundle Wrapper prepares to wrap him up. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 057.jpg|Donald gets wrapped up by the bundle wrapper. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 058.jpg|Donald's wrapped up. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 059.jpg|A ribbon's tied around Donald. A large table that takes the object directly in front of it and wraps it in clear plastic before putting a ribbon around it and depositing the package down a slide. It is dangerous as it takes anything in front of it, living or inanimate. Robot Nurse Maid Donald Duck Modern Inventions 080.jpg|Donald tries out the Robot Nurse Maid. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 081.jpg|Donald has fun. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 082.jpg|Donald sings along with the nurse maid. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 083.jpg|The nurse maid plays with Donald. A baby buggy designed to care for infants. It sings lullabies, plays with the babies, tickles them, and plays This Little Piggy with them. It also produces milk to feed the baby. The Nurse Maid also has a belt to stop the baby from falling out. The Nurse Maid also changes diapers. The only problem is when the Nurse Maid gives milk, it takes a bottle and slams the bottom of it, spraying the baby with milk. Mechanical Barber Chair Donald Duck Modern Inventions 142.jpg|Donald gets trapped upside down in an automatic barber's chair. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 143.jpg|The barber chair feels Donald's butt, thinking it's hair. Donald Duck Modern Inventions 144.jpg|"Getting a little thin on top." Donald Duck Modern Inventions 145.jpg|A hot towel's put on Donald's rear. A fully automated barber's chair that costs 25 cents. The barber chair takes the customer's hat, clamps them in, and begins cutting their hair while a pair of hands at the bottom shine the customer's shoes. Apparently, if the chair tosses someone up, and they end up upside down in the chair, the barber will work on the customer's rear while the hands shine the person's face or hands. Appearances * "Modern Inventions" - 1937 Category:Locations